In sports at any level, performance of the athlete is paramount. Not only must the athletes perform at a high level of achievement, the athletes must perform their feats at a specific time. For example, Olympic medals can only be earned at an Olympic event held once every four years. Much of sports research and development is devoted to creating technologies and regimens to ensure that the performance of an athlete “peaks” at the correct time. For example, an athlete might create training schedules, recovery routines, diets, and other schedules to ensure they are at peak performance for their specific athletic contest. To build such personalized and advanced regimens, athletes frequently rely on a large number of people to both track their progress and create new customized routines. Tracking an athlete's progress is usually done by extensively measuring a variety of parameters about the athlete.